


【baekren】三段式 二

by gzmm



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gzmm/pseuds/gzmm
Summary: 有三章，想先放二出来。一是成年，二是比赛时，三是未来。都有🚲二这个场景我想象好多年了哈哈。没有到最后！
Relationships: Baekren - Relationship, Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Kudos: 2





	【baekren】三段式 二

**Author's Note:**

> 有三章，想先放二出来。一是成年，二是比赛时，三是未来。都有🚲
> 
> 二这个场景我想象好多年了哈哈。没有到最后！

二 

“啊啊终于结束了，累死了…”

“回去谁先洗啊？”

“我我我，我先”

……

姜东昊被拉住了。他转头，是崔珉起。眼眶还是红的，好像下一秒就会哭出来。

虽然周围的摄影机逐个的在关，摄影师也在收拾着，但难保会有什么问题，他没有出声，打了个只有两个人知道的暗号。两人刚准备离开，却被缠人的小孩叫住了，

“东昊哥，珉起哥还不回去吗？还练习吗？已经很晚了，明天还有录制…”

听到这句话的摄影师立刻停住了自己收拾东西的动作，把摄影机对准了他们，

“啊啊，没事，我们很快就回去了。”

姜东昊不着痕迹的挡住崔珉起抓他袖子的手，朝着摄影师低了低头，说

“就不麻烦您了，我们再对一下动作就回去了”

“没事没事，这是我们的工作，你们练吧”

摄影师摆了摆手，开始捣鼓起了摄影机。

姜东昊语塞，只好装模作样的带着崔珉起跳了跳。 

那个最爱镜头的活泼小孩全程低着头，连镜子都没有怎么看。姜东昊看着心疼，可房间里不止他们两个，他什么也做不了。

大概这么舞了半个小时，姜东昊决定带崔珉起回宿舍了。在拖下去他怕崔珉起真的会崩溃哭出来。 

姜东昊朝摄影师们道谢，然后推了崔珉起离开了练习室。关上门的那一刻深深地松了一口气。

“我可以哭了吗？”崔珉起声音是颤抖的。很快肩膀也开始抖动着，细小的抽泣声传来。

姜东昊很想现在就抱住他，可是不行。很快摄影师就会从房间里出来，说不定这里也会有路过的练习生。

他只好用自己的毛巾盖住了崔珉起的头，搭着他的肩朝宿舍走去。

从开始到现在，有多久没和他这样接触了呢？回宿舍的路上，姜东昊想。

这里比想象中还要严格和残酷，摄影机到处都是，比真人秀更加没有隐私。人的精神必须高度紧张，生怕说错一句话，做错一件事。当然，稍微亲近的skinship是不可能了。更多提更多的了。

大家都分开了，周围都是陌生人。他很难一直注视着，那个他最爱的小孩。没想到只不过短短几天，什么意气风发，精灵古怪全都消失了，萦绕在他周围的气息，开始带上了绝望了味道。好在房间还分在了一起……

“我想回…”

“崔珉起你疯了，这话我当没听到”

姜东昊恶狠狠的打断他。他不允许这种情况发生。

“东昊，我真的觉得，不可能了…”

崔珉起停下了自己的脚步，抬头

“我待不下去，我想回家。”

声音是沙哑的，面容是憔悴。

这是姜东昊第一次见崔珉起这么狼狈。

他也是第一次觉得这么无力。现实的压力不仅快要将崔珉起压垮，其实他也是。

“我们在撑一撑好嘛？很快这轮录制完就可以回家了。如果下次，下次……”

姜东昊不愿意将那个词说出口。

“如果你走了，我也会和你走的。”

崔珉起鼻子又酸了。

他只想一个人放弃的，并不想拖累任何人。

事实上现在最危险的就是他，比起淘汰，他更想“因故离开”。如果姜东昊也要和自己一起离开……

崔珉起内心酸涩又痛苦。一方面是因为感动，一方面是觉得不值得。

姜东昊走了过来，双手碰住崔珉起的脸

“珉起，我也是这么想的……不值得，我们这么厉害的珉起怎么会因为小事而被打倒呢？ 可以做的更好的不是吗？”

“可是……”

崔珉起还想说什么，但姜东昊坚定的目光让他闭了嘴。

东昊是认真的。如果自己走了，他肯定也会和自己的走的。不行。东昊和自己不一样，他非常优秀，怎么可以连才华都不展示出来就让他回家呢？自己如果这么做了，是在害他啊！

崔珉起擦了擦眼泪，点了点头。刚想扑进姜东昊怀里，听到房间的开门声，下意识的保持住了自己的姿势没再往前去。

“诶，哥你们回来啦？刚想去找你们呢！大家都洗完啦，就剩你们啦！”

又是聒噪的小孩！崔珉起皱了皱眉头。他其实对他们都没什么意见，就是，

他望向姜东昊。他们跟姜东昊也太亲了吧！一次他路过别的练习室看到的，搂搂抱抱的样子差点让他克制不住自己冲了进去。

怎么突然就生气了？姜东昊太清楚崔珉起的小表情了，但现在只好先回复别人。

“是啊，那我们就一起洗了，不打扰你们赶紧睡觉吧！”

“好呦！哥他们回来啦！”

姜东昊拉着不情愿的崔珉起，随便收拾了一下衣服，一起进了浴室。

终于只有他们两个人了。 

姜东昊脱下自己的背心。他看到崔珉起没有动静，还以为他又在较真了。拿下一直搭在他头上的毛巾后才发现，崔珉起脸红了。

姜东昊突然也不好意思了起来。

现在的环境真的很暧昧。浴室里还有上一个人留下的水雾，和自己光裸的上半身。

“要帮你脱吗？”话一出口，姜东昊就想打自己一嘴巴。外面可是还有很多未成年，不是，问题不在这！一定是因为浴室太热了！

听到这句话的崔珉起猛的抬头，狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

切，刚才连抱都不抱我，现在还想干嘛？难道真的要在浴室里……崔珉起使劲摇了摇头，“我自己来！”

哦……姜东昊有点失望。转过身去，用水拍了拍自己的脸。

姜东昊你清醒点！

“那你先洗……”姜东昊转身，崔珉起已经脱完了。

光滑细腻的肌肤被水汽缠绕着，因为是背对自己，看上去就很柔软的浑圆被水流抚过。

他情不自禁的摸了上去，崔珉起吓到叫出了声。

很快“多管闲事”的声音又来了，

“哥怎么了？你们没事吧？”

怕是毛小子们会冲进来，姜东昊立刻确认浴室门是否反锁，然后回应道

“没事我们在搓背，我劲使大了”

“哦哦！好的哦！”

“姜东昊你个疯子！”崔珉起松了口气后狠狠地往他背上打去。

“嘶，你劲真的大”姜东昊笑眯眯的，得寸进尺地抱的更起劲。

崔珉起还想挣扎，被一声“别动”叫住了。

“想抱你很久了……”

崔珉起想，自己又何尝不是呢？

明明人就近在咫尺，却碰不得摸不到。

拥抱真的很奢侈。

“要做吗？”崔珉起问。

他觉得自己疯了。

姜东昊也这样觉得。

他们相互摸索着，却谁也没有做更多的动作。

“再不快点，他们又要怀疑了……”

崔珉起咬咬牙，摸上了姜东昊的。

姜东昊深吸一口气，脑子里再无理智。

“有多久没有这样碰你了……”姜东昊闭着眼感叹，

“呜”崔珉起已经不敢再发出声音，只好咬住自己的下嘴唇。右手如果不撑着墙自己整个人都会往下滑

“乖，别咬”

然后就把人搂着稳稳当当的，亲了上去。

边亲别模模糊糊着说“手，这，还有搂住我”

崔珉起开始眩晕了。

热度快让他失去意识，情欲却不轻易的放过他，拉扯着他的思绪。

“东昊，快点…我不行了，啊”

两个人的温度极速上升着，汗液一边产生，一边被热水冲去。 

姜东昊加快了自己的速度。很快不同于水的液体触上了两人的肌肤。

“这里……”姜东昊明显意犹未尽，不懂节制继续

“东昊……”崔珉起还敏感着，脚趾蜷缩，却没有力气制止。

他想，大概自己也是想要的。

可是姜东昊停下了，苦笑着，不舍的亲吻着崔珉起的唇。

“不行……这样下去，我保证不了我们的安全了…”

崔珉起泛起了泪光，他委屈，他受不了这样的不自由了。

他只想不管不顾的，和这个人一起。

可是不行。后果是他们不能承担的。

姜东昊亲了亲崔珉起又红了的眼圈，轻声说，“乖，待会你先出去。”

崔珉起想站起，但没力气的滑了一下，幸好姜东昊一直抱住他才没摔倒。

“你呢……”崔珉起紧紧搂住他，满满的不舍。

但是姜东昊没有回答他，只说叫他“站好”

崔珉起噘着嘴，委屈巴巴的穿好了衣服。离开前，还快速的亲了一下姜东昊的脸颊。小心翼翼的给他带上了门。

姜东昊望向自己的，深深的叹了口气。

如果有神明，请监督我，制止我，保佑他。


End file.
